the_order_of_ashenvalefandomcom-20200213-history
Guardians of Ashenvale
Welcome to Guardians of Ashenvale & The Tower of Sili'star, The Elven Woodland Order. Night Elf Guild! Void Elf Guild! Highborne Guild! This Wiki is based off the roleplay idea of a Night Elf / Kaldorei / Highborne / Void Elf / High Elf / Nightborne & Blood Elf RP guild in the game World of Warcraft on the servers Moonguard/Wymrestaccord/Incendius(Classic), owned by Blizzard Entertainment, whose passion for Ashenvale is deeper rooted then anyones imagination. ALSO to view various other pages of the website categories and explore, simply use the "Search" at the top, or view the Categories Area at the bottom of the page! PHOTOS & VIDEOS are viewed through the EXPLORE tab on the top! Or just click the blue links for Photos or Videos written here! Guild Theme Song: Immortal - Two Steps From Hell ''' '''Wanna know some fun facts about the guild? Check out Guardian Fun Facts! Interested in exploring our territories & of your division? Check out Guardian Order Territories or Woodland RP Homes for your character around Ashenvale! Learn more about Guardians of Ashenvales World PvP side here in Guardians of Ashenvale (WPVP)! Guardians of Ashenvale has no official DISCORD or FORUMS & gives no member except officers permission on matters. This Website is our only source! The history & ideas of The Guardians of Ashenvale, "a name earned, not given" has long rang through history as their famous quote, and of course "level doesn't define a Guardian". During the guilds World PvP era between 2011-2015, it was used simply to mean that the Guardians were legit, they would plant their name in the battle field and weren't afraid to prove it with not just their best, but their weakest forces, as a Guardian of Ashenvale is an Elf of brilliance, dedication, loyalty and bravery to overcome all odds under a banner that unites us all, The Sword & Shield. The Sword that represents the Offensive, and The shield that represents the ever vigilant Defensive, and at the center line, The Northern Defensive, is where both these symbols meet and prove an unbearable force to our enemies. The guilds inspiration comes from "Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos - Night Elf 1 Level - Enemies at the Gate" mission for the type of night elves it wanted, then came the void elves, finally, The Tower of Sili'star, one of the guilds powerful magister towers was chosen as the name and also the home for the Horde side guild that would host The Shal'dorei and Sin'dorei RPers. The idea of the guild was to show an aspect in World of Warcraft which often lacks, showing Elven capabilities among all races, that doesn't have a cost of sorts, the guild wishes to provide RP that is flexible enough for any level of RPer or Player, but Epic enough to really make someone feel like they are apart of some legendary story that really challenges their skills in battle and even knowledge when in events. In 2015, August 20th, Guardians of Ashenvale was realm transferred to Moonguard from Drak'tharon, It since strives to make elven friends and allies, to uphold Elven supremacy over the woodlands. Even after the night elf community feared the huge idea of The Guardians of Ashenvale, it didn't stop this guilds rise from bringing everyone the TRUE Elven Experience! The Guild Era's & History There is Four known era's of the guild, The World PvP Era which stretches from 2006-2015 which was mainly focused on WPVP of all kinds, specifically in Ashenvales region which they held a strong territorial tie to. The Night Elf Era, during the guilds rise into the world of RP and creation of Alliances with many guilds to fight the Horde in WPVP known as The Alliance of Ashenvale, one of the biggest night elf alliances ever made that even competed with The Night Elf Community of Moonguard. The Dath'anarian Era, the guilds powerful peak is an era that shows new found ideas, that would shape The Dath'anarian Supremacy era a year later and the rise of an Elven order! To become the most true night elf RP guild during the guilds Night Elf era from 2015-2018, it has done the impossible, from leading raids of night elf marches over the horde, conquering footholds across Kalimdor, posing as a threat to many from Ashenvale with their power and launching many missions to secure magical artifacts and encourage resistance against The Horde, even as the world was traveling to distant lands such as Pandaria, outer worlds such as Draenor, the Guardians of Ashenvale remained in Kalimdor, to uphold order among the woodlands and establishing a huge stance, for when the Horde planned to return one day! In the meanwhile, The Alliance of Ashenvale was created for a strong bond between all night elf guilds, and during the time the guild declared Independence from The Alliance, to better improve the guilds lore and uphold an era that yet awaited them. Finally, after a long run, the most impacting year arrived in 2018, The Dath'anarian era between 2018-2019, as the guild had officially reached 1000 members and expressed its dominance through numerous horde killings like it always had, and hosting large celebrations among members to express joyous pride. Around the beginning of the year, a new race came about, The Void Elf, it was during this time, after debate of accepting void elves and even making a horde elf side RP guild, the guild had officially left The Night Elf name, for Elven, to help their void elf kin feel at home. The debate for accepting other elves continued, and during the year, many void elf names had risen for showing their honor to the guild and their fellow kin. Through all the Dath'anarian era, the guild remained at 1000 Elven members, and continued to into the next era that had come, in early 2019.. Early 2019 arrived, with it, a conclusion to a debate that lasted a whole year among The Star Council, the order to make a horde Elven RP guild has come. The welcoming of other elven RPers on the Horde side among their land, with just as many elves who sought the same dream that was Dath'anarian, had arrived, and with it, The Elven/Dath'anarian Supremacy era, an era that had such power and strength that there was a Northern and Southern capital still in the order after the tragedy of Teldrassils burning. This era completely extended the width of the guilds ideas, as they included all elves officially in their original plans, and this time, they had a dual factioned order of elves for World PVP against opponents on The Horde and Alliance. The Dath'anarian all stood proud, and accepted peace among another, despite background, in the name of Independence. The idea for the future is simply to keep moving as they always had in Guardians of Ashenvale, as well as supply aid, support and recruitment to help arise their banners on The Horde side guild, The Tower of Sili'star, which required no oath to join! Around the end of 2019, Classic had returned, and the third guild had been created as many veteran Guardians returned to join the Guardians on the realm of Incendius, to fight among a WPVP Era Guardians of Ashenvale guild, which completely brought epicness and showed many Guardians not around during the WPVP Era how a Guardian of Ashenvale fought true to the name, with the many lives saved in Ashenvale from multiple Horde gankers. Recruits who joined this guild were automatically declared sworn in Guardians, not given the Oath option to swear in! Guardians of Ashenvale has a foothold as well in the realm Wyrmrest Accord. Due to commanding issues, the project to expand has been paused. Instead, The Guardians hold strong ties with their most potent allies, Sentinel, now called, Moonglaive Sentinels, which will stop at nothing to protect Kalimdor. The guilds colors are also symbolic, as Emerald/Gold represents The Defensive, while Sapphire represents The Offensive. Guardians of Ashenvale during The WPVP Era had its colors as Gold/Sapphire, and The Sword & Shield were WPVP tactical symbols for how the Guardians operated in battle. Entering The Night Elf Era, the colors were changed to Emerald & Sapphire. While the Guardians of Ashenvales colors remained the same since, only two times have they changed. Guardians of Ashenvale on the realm Wymrest Accord kept the same colors, except the outline was made sapphire instead, and The Tower of Sili'star heavily debated on using The Star Wardens of Sili'star colors Ruby and Gold, but due to the lore reasons of Star Wardens, and the guild wanting to influence its banners, it kept the original colors, except reverted back to the classic WPVP era colors of Sapphire and Gold. Guild Interests Guardians of Ashenvale provides active RP events based around some story almost every weekend and through out the week. You can view more of how events work in our Event Calender on the website. While based in Ashenvale, where our main capital, Raynewood stands, we have expanded across Kalimdor with many territorial grounds we use for our events and world pvp strategy points if entering war in another zone. We seek to hold presence at these territories and also expand fear among The Horde players as a whole, to show them not all Night Elf RPers are as human lap dogs as The Stormwind RP community. We also have recently made a horde guild called The Tower of Sili'star for Nightborne and Blood Elf RPers to share our idea of Elven supremacy with. We hope to host large combined RP and WPVP guild efforts against all who oppose us, and to share the glory and peace that belongs to the elves, under one banner. We hope to leave an impact that this is real, that the Elves are still capable of such feats and we fear none! Guardians of Ashenvale Incendius-PvP (CLASSIC) Guardians of Ashenvale have officially chosen the Classic PVP Server called Incendius for the creation of Guardians of Ashenvales Alliance guild, which will consist of officer rankings for any Guardians in the original guild, working together to put gold for guild projects, getting everyone a Winterspring Saber and of course dominating the Ashenvale region with WPVP brilliance against the Horde. Guardians of Ashenvale on Incendius welcomes all Alliance races with the guts to fight for the reclaiming of Ashenvale from the Horde threat and uphold the upper hand against Crossroads, if they are to raid against Astranaar at all too! We may also go on The Offensive into other territories to fight Horde, but the main focus will be around the Ashenvale region. Guardians who join the guild on Incendius are automatically declared Sworn Guardians of Ashenvale to the Oath and invited, with out given the oath or option to swear to it, to allow simple recruitment! The reason for the last second switch from Faerlina is because of Queue Times, Streamer Promoted Realm and Population. We feel Incendius release as a new server for Classic will grant us the opportunity to claim a name still, get a head start on a new server and obtain a stronger footing on the server. THOSE WHO FEAR PVP, NOTICE, 'that World PvP is completely different from PVP, do not feel alarmed or that you won't fit in our Classic guild, we uphold the most advanced protection to all Guardians and our strategy alone helps us hold our own. See Guardians of Ashenvale (WPVP) for info! The guild will be lead by Nightsong, the only difference with this guild is it is a replica of the WPVP era Guardians of Ashenvale, with the same symbol but a focus strictly on WPVP and some PVP. We will still be a Casual guild, but will uphold discipline as always when entering WPVP battle! FOR ASHENVALE! Guardians of Ashenvales classic guild official page will be the Guardians of Ashenvale (WPVP) page, click the link & check it out for all details regarding Guardians of Ashenvale World PvP and the section regarding the classic guild! The Tower of Sili'star Guild & Alliance of Ashenvale 'The Alliance of Ashenvale is recruiting Blood Elf RPers or RP guilds to become allies with & work with us during our Elven trade routes among the Highborne Ship "Kal'Xelahoan" that sails to Quel'danas. We're also accepting considerable Night Elf & Void Elf partners if they think they can benefit from our Alliance of Ashenvale. We also now have a guild on Horde side called The Tower of Sili'star recruiting Nightborne/Blood Elves actively. ''' The Tower of Sili'star has no rules or oath to join, it is encouraged you have a character in the main guild Guardians of Ashenvale on Alliance side to see updated events and activities. We will actively be recruiting and highlighting this guild with our nightborne and blood elf members. It is strictly Role Play, and any World PvP combat is strictly against The Alliance only if anyone opposes us. We often go on missions together and have special events where we may sometimes raid Stormwind from. Recruits who join get an auto join and are not given an Oath either, the Guardian Oath is only granted under request only. Guardian Guild Ranking Order Learn more about the division your rank stands among on the page Guardian Order Territories! ] '''Click each ranking that has a Blue Link on them to view its page and learn even more about the ranking. ALSO, it is important to check out each ones spell capability. Each ranking has its own powers that YOU can add into your RP addon, or simply memorize in the next RPs to come! BECOME EPICNESS! Starseeker - 'Beginner ranking when first joining, still a newcomer who still needs to prove themselves through events, battle or some contribution to guild. '''Jai'alator "Trusted Blade of Elune" - '''Guardians that have proved themselves in some fashion, but not critically. A ranking full of potentials Guardians who are viewed as dependable if possible. 'Star Warden - 'An honorable ranking for Guardians on 'The Western/Northern Defensive that have proven their potential to their division in some act of Defense in battle or some sort of aid. (Receives Emerald Gem with Shield carved into it) [http://the-order-of-ashenvale.wikia.com/wiki/Category:The_Ashen_Guard Ashen Guard] - An honorable ranking for Guardians on The Eastern Offensive who have proven themselves in battle such as Call To Arms or killing a mighty foe of the Order. (Receives Sapphire Gem with Sword carved into it) The Nightguard - 'A high honored ranking for Guardians on 'The Eastern Offensive or Northern Defensive, that have proven themselves to be a critical force in World PvP battle, or shows potential battle experience when on the frontlines (Tabard required to be worn at all times! Also receives Sapphire Gem with Sword & Shield carved into it) Arch Guardian - 'One of the highest honored rankings in guild for Guardians on 'The Western/Northern Defensives, and rarely Eastern Offensive, for Guardians who show high potential in battle while defending, experience with how the order is run, and being a great helping hand to the order in a strong proven independent stance! They also can summon Bark Shield to aid in battle or gain a lift somewhere at their command in Ashenvale/Felwood! (Receives Emerald Gem with Sword & Shield carved into it) Night Captain - 'The very highest ranking any Guardian on 'The Eastern Offensive or Northern Defensive can get, showing great potential in World PvP battle, experience and Leadership qualities, as well as awareness to the guilds rules and ensuring order is kept among the guild among members. The ranking is given only to the most trustworthy to The Great Guardian and will pull on the Guardians capability to act responsible! (Tabard required to be worn at all times! Sapphire Crown & Robes also required to be worn under any Roleplay circumstance, with exception of just The Crown!) The Star Council - 'The very highest ranking any Guardian on 'The Western/Northern Defensive can get for showing great skills in leadership and potential skills in using their power wisely, as well as sharing beliefs for the greater good of the order and standing fully as an adviser and rarely, substitute for The Great Guardian in absence if no High Guardian is present. (Emerald Crown & Robes required to be worn under any Roleplay circumstance, with exception of just The Crown!) Equal to this ranking, The Pool Warden is also a very high ranking Dath'anarian standing as they are able to answer nature & bend the pools waters at their command. High Guardian - 'A Guardian who has at least served as a Guardian for 6 months, and as a Night Captain or Star Council member for 2-3 months. This ranking is the highest honor any Guardian could receive in the order, serving as the very right hand of The Great Guardian right above them. High Guardians are capable of making independent decisions for the guild, only after talking to The Great Guardian. The High Guardian will also receive multiple blessings to have great power and act as the voice for The Great Guardian. In events, High Guardians are expected to act much like a Night Captain, and make responsible moves on their own with out ful dependence on The Great Guardian! (Crown/Hood of Raynewood must be worn under all circumstances of Roleplay or casual hanging out.) 'The Great Guardian - '''The guild master ranking, and a head of The Guardian order. While Nightsong is the current leading Great Guardian, it is true that there was multiple Great Guardians before through Role Play. In order for anyone to be considered Great Guardian, they must have served as '''High Guardian '''for 2-3 years and shown leadership in a Great Guardians absence if an emergency struck. A Great Guardian must hold the leadership qualities of someone under The Defensive and The Offensive. They must also recieve The Blessing of Great Guardians from Cenarius him self, and also received the blessing of former Great Guardians in Kal'drassil, as well as been blessed by the current Great Guardian! The Library of Mystborn! The Library of Mystborn is full of many wonders and sacred trinkets of The Dath'anarian. You can access The Power of The Dath'anarian section here, which will show you lots of guides and instructions of how to become more stronger and powerful as a Guardian, to work beside fellow Guardians of Ashenvale to adventure and study new magical arts together! Hard work was put into this for the sake of the true Elven experience, so claim your rightful place, as a Dath'anarian! The Library of Mystborn is constantly tended to by Psyn & Adarinala, who are the orders Lore Masters. If one has any questions what so ever and you spot these two lurking about, it is best you ask them any of your questions about the way of the lore. The Dath'anarian, Guardians of Ashenvale! (RP) Long has the ancient forest lands of the Kal'dorei stood in Ashenvale, and has for so long been the homeland as well as one of the last unmarked lands of the people of the night elves and of old. The land has had many protectors through many wars and many enemies, but has long stood in living on past many great cataclysms of the world. Even the mighty "Xaxas" in which the kal'dorei called the coming of Deathwing. In the land, was run a secret order, a order well known to Cenarius and ancient druids only as "The druids of the blade". These were known in modern days as "The First Guardians of Ashenvale". They wielded both nature magic and wielded both sword. They held wooden shields and iron enchanted swords when taking combat against Troll or Tauren tribes which threatened their lands.. and soon, the mighty Legion who so vast would come to threaten the very lands itself. The last of these druidic blades of old still stands with the order alive, the most loyal Lirrana of Raynewood. The Guardian Order is lead by The Great Guardian , who rules the order under many standards of the Elven culture. There has been many Great Guardians from past to present who brought the shaping of the proud elven order of the woodlands. Various magical practices at work in its mighty Highborne towers, various fierce warriors of the night, all assembled to embrace what it means to be an Elf, outside the influence of both Alliance.. and even Horde. No place exists where balance and harmony can be kept, but among the safe borders of The Dath'anarian, who proudly call their capital, Raynewood at the heart of the homelands and in more present times, Aman'ni'aran, The City of Isolation, The Southern Capital down Kalimdor in the mountains of Feralas! The Dath'anarian are proud, and express the true idea of the even potential. The order has opened it's doors for those far beyond that of a simple huntress, but even a powerful Quel'dorei who wields the arcane, or the demon hunters who use shadow and blade as once, or the high elves whose tracking and magical skills work as one, or The Shal'dorei whose magical capabilities extend beyond that of most mortals touch, and lastly The Sin'dorei whose minds are potent to the strength of the order. What separates these Dath'anarian from the more Darnassian traditional Kal'dorei, is the simple fact of never joining The Alliance. During the third war, Tyrande who was very respected among these forests had rallied beside Horde and Humans, temporarly to defeat Archimonde and Legion. Unlike The Dath'anarian, Tyrande would end up allying her people with The Alliance and would leave Ashenvale, to return to the mighty tree of Teldrassil. The Darnassian folk would begin to be referred to as "Northern Kin" according to Nightsong, since many of them have forgotten ancient traditional ways that only The Dath'anarian have kept in touch with. This orders name is barely starting to spread among mortal races, a true elven order that sticks to the way of the elven people. Darnassus has kept strong ties with aiding Ashenvale, and have come across various of these woodland protectors, who have even ventured North to aid in protecting The Darnassian people before, in a strong bondship. Though many fear the idea of not joining The Alliance, there is those like The Guardians of Ashenvale who know that you need no Alliance to light ones faith, but it is the passion for ones land, people and true potential in abilities that makes a hero, a hero. The Dath'anarian are strongly prideful, with the head of command being at Raynewood, The Northern Tower. It's Star Council assists in sending ambassadors to Darnassus, and other Elven campigns to discuss relationship ties and other needs of assistance, while also putting a hand where the Great Guardian may be unable too. The Head Council man of this ranking is Ordanus, a Keeper and son of Cenarius who watches from the top of Raynewood, The Northern Tower with vigilance and using the emerald orb of the forests to see what goes on in the woodlands. While forgotten, many spirits of the forests are still kept in contact with the Guardians, and it is said to be thanks to them that the Guardians of Ashenvale are able to "speak" and enhance the power within Ashenvale. The Three Dath'anarian Pools of Power prove this.. their magical capabilities called from the unknown. Though a slight laughter or whisper among the trees and thin air could be heard. Though the emotions of the woodland spirits should not be feared.. if you're a Guardian. Outsiders, even from The Alliance may be tentative with for possibly disturbing the balance of the woodlands. The orders influence mainly stretches across north east and south west Kalimdor, where it's various mighty holds, mark a true grasp on the territory which would keep it safer from Horde or demonic threat! The Guardians lack holds mainly in North West and South East Kalimdor. South east is the main occupations of Horde and Humans, as well as lacking much of the forest land which shades the order from the spotlight of possible war. Meanwhile, North West, much of The Darnassian have a strong grasp, stretching across Darkshore and Moonglade, even the whole half of Western Ashenvale. To be a Dath'anarian, one must be ready to stand under it's banners and ready to become one with the forests. One must be able to stand true to the traditions granted by the ancestors, the blessings carried down by The Great Guardians and spirits of the forests, while also knowing how to show ones inner fierce side of being a Night Elf! The War of Thorns & Battle For Azeroth After The War of Thorns, when Guardians of Ashenvale had forces fighting along the western coasts sea, the northern forests of Felwood & forces around Ashenvales North West border, Guardians of Ashenvale were heartbroken to find out that Teldrassil was burned, and by doing so, their peoples will to continue fighting seemed lost During the wars to come for Azeroth, Guardians of Ashenvale refuse to lose Kalimdor so easily, and plan to operate as one of the main Offensives against the Horde among the woodland, by holding such a huge influence among its capital of Raynewood, which only stands because Sylvanas got confronted that The Dath'anarian were indeed not Alliance affiliated, this would mean that Raynewood stands as the last resort of hope for the Night Elves hopes to fight the Horde threat in Northern Kalimdor. Throughout the coming tides of battle to sweep the woodland, the orders focus is now to undo what the Horde has done and restore that shining glory that is the Elves to the heartland of all Kalimdor, and to one day, let its people walk peacefully across the forest floor again. though the burning spirit of the Guardian is endless, with a fury and will that doesn't stop flickering. The Guardians of Ashenvale do not know the definition of surrender, and if it is to come, it is to come with a blade through your heart! The Dath'anarian have had a major boost in population from this war, many refugees have come to call many of The Dath'anarian Territories their home and many others have come to help fight, elves who served previous neutral factions. Raynewood wasn't as safe as it had been before in the strength of its defenses before, so a majority of the population moved to Aman'ni'aran, a once secluded city that overlooks Mulgore and Thunder Bluff, that is now rising as The Dath'anarians primary force in this war. Head Star Warden Saphondre currently leads the war efforts in Darkshore, with his western defensive to back him up. Besides aiding Tyrande and Malfurion in their attempt to reclaim Darkshore, Saphondre hopes to confront Malfurion about summoning the druid forces of Northern Kalimdor to aid them in battle, as he believes The Night Elves already have the upper hand since they secure the majority of Northern Kalimdor, they just aren't using it properly to aid Darkshore. Keeper Ordanus and The Star Council of Raynewood have granted Saphondre permission in his pursuit to try and break the neutral night elves stand still in the war and give the Horde a land sliding defeat! This would be a battle of Dath'anarian culture clashing with Darnassian if this confrontation happens, as their is no neutrality in Dath'anar! The Kalimdor Victorious Era of Peace After the Battle For Azeroth had concluded among many of the mortals, it seems The Dath'anarian had no issue with a possible realm breaking into our reality from the peak of our world in Ice Crown. After a successful full scale invasion in Quel'Thalas where Sylvanas Windrunner felt the cold sting of the multi divisional organized Dath'anarian, the order was quiet satisfied to show Sylvans a nightmare that was Kalimdor. In the process Shadowstrike Holds Demon Hunters & Shadow Stalkers invaded all Lordaeron and lynched as well as torched every forsaken home & citizen in sight. The reasoning was to let the Forsaken feel the wrath of the furious dead, the mighty dead, the vengeful dead, of Teldrassil! Now the Dath'anarian focus on various border points from as far as Feralas to the peaks of Winterspring, to disable any Horde or Alliance threats which may interfere with Kaldorei way of life, Highborne or Sin'dorei magic studies and the dark practices of The Ren'dorei & Demon Hunters of Shadowstrike Hold to build a stronger Elven order across the land. While many other smaller Kaldorei orders may disagree with this act of dominance, Great Guardian Nightsong has endured lots & acts on his wisdom with the endless Emerald Flame he wields, which all the woodlands answer to at his Nights songs harmony! With two capitals & Aq'orlia Harbor building more Highborne War Ships, it is almost as impenetrable as the once mighty Zin Azshari. The Sin'dorei forces who are a bit edgy are given the opportunity to hold their oaths & return to Silvermoon to get comfortable, but are constantly under watch of the Sin'dorei Shadow Stalker corps that wander Eversong Woods as well. Aman'ni'aran serves as the most populated & powerful city of the Guardians in the wars end, as its mighty stone walls, warded borders & structured Star Warden armed forces keep the city safe in prosperity, which many Shal'dorei have come to admire & call home, especially since many War Criminals are used for entertainment in The Maul in Eldre'Thalas like the days of old. Meanwhile Raynewood continues to be a woodland haven as the many upon many of Shadow Stalkers guard from the tree tops & the army of Laughing Sisters patrol North Ashenvale, blowing their horns to alert the Shadow Stalkers where trouble has been spotted.. plus the most powerful defender of them all meditates on top of the tower, with blowing emerald strands of hair as a invincible force of Guardians of Ashenvale stand behind him, Great Guardian Nightsong! Guild Major Event Calender "Level Doesn't Define A Guardian, To Join Events" There is Major Events and Minor Events in the Guild. Major events would describe an event following a major story going on, or something that will be expected to have high expectancies from your RP skills. Minor events are more casual based events, which are more so laid back. '''It is said the ancient protector of the Guardian vaults Ysoria never sleeps.. learn how the guild bank operates here, from The Northwood Vaults The Creation of The Elven Order & Arrival of The Void Elves! Recently upon a visit by an ambassador to Raynewood, an interrogation happened that almost created conflict with Darnassus.. Some were curious at some of the elves dwelling around Ashenvale, and the ambassador showed no mercy in pointing it out to Ordanus and Nightsong. It was then Nightsong had to make a choice, a big one for the people. It was then announced, that over the coming summer of that year before the summer fest wars, Guardians of Ashenvale would drop the "Night" from Night Elf Order, and become an Elven order. A few High Elf connections brought forth various more of their kin, that would come to be known as The Void Elves. After discussing to a few agents of the order in Eversong Woods, as well as some High Elf connections in Stormwind, these Void Elves would be recommended to head south of Kalimdor, and find Raynewood. The Void Elves would bring a greater diversity to the Dath'anarian then ever seen.. a creation of a new forged future for Ashenvale, having one of the most powerful and strongest Elven orders since ancient times. With these numbers, The Dath'anarian will create peace, embrace their magics and all the things that make an elf smile! The Nightborne of Dath'anar swore oath to not join their fellow kin in the Horde, The Kaldorei are eternally sworn to their rightful homeland and among Raynewood they welcome distant kin, The High Elves with Void Elves are honored to return to their former homeland at long last and take hold of what peace and glory was promised, The Quel'dorei are just as satisfied as any other, see such bold elves unite under Dath'anars banners in a distant reflecting glimpse of the glory days, Lastly, a few Sin'dorei who have taken notice have also sworn to aid where possible. Homes Interests For Elves of The Order! This list is to help figure out where your RP elf might find a interest in calling home, or at least a place they might want to check out sometime in the future. To view these places stated, look at the category "Guardian Territories" to view or download the map, or categories of those specific territorial holds. IMPORTANT: If you use TRP/MRP or some RP Addon, and want to be "one with the people", it is requested you consider putting for "Race", Dath'anarian. Be one with The Dath'anarian people! ALSO, to not forget what background you come from, please put in either Nickname/Title, your actual birth race Highborne/Kaldorei/Shaldorei etc. for examples. Anu Dath'anar! '''The Kaldorei '''have a right to call any inch of Kalimdor their home among the order. Though some places are less lively as others, one cannot resist most the lively views that The Guardian Order calls home. The most popular places would probably be Asto're Talon where the druids dwell in sanctuary away from the mortal world, Quel'Dath'anar where the peak of the mountain rains with life of all the sorts above Stonetalon and Ashenvale, and most popular, Raynewood, the capital of the order. '''The Quel'dorei '''Depending on how you play your Quel'dorei.. there is various homes one could fit into. If you prefer the prideful arts of old, drinking wine and discovering new magics of the land & creating others, then there is a couple unique places of the order one should find interest in. The Tower of Sili'star which studies much of the power in the sky, such as The Moon, Stars and Sun. The Tower of Angelistar which forges powerful enchanted weapons, gemming armorings to create more powerful Dath'anarian in battle, Kal'delar Hold in Winterspring, which studies into a lot of Alchemy using the magics of the land to forge better potions, and lastly, Mystborn, The Magi Tower which holds hundreds of tomes and scrolls of forgotten studies and magics just waiting to be dwindled into. If you are the one who prefers to fight, but also enjoys the luxary of old, visit Aman'ni'aran, which is silent, yet constantly holding the enemies gaze. '''The High Elves '''High Elves, especially huntress and warriors, fight perfectly among their Kaldorei partners in battle. Most can find refuge among the various homes of their choosing among the order. Raynewood is a good option to get a feel for the diversity, or among the city of Isolation, Aman'ni'aran where it is quiet yet rich in building structure which is a perfect home for any royalty type. Quel'Dath'anar is also a good consideration, for its rich standing and lively environment. '''The Ren'dorei '''To perfect their magics with the void and be among others who could help them feel at home, many of The Quel'dorei towers would be recommended.. but a select few are just the right fit. The Tower of Sili'star studies especially the sky, and all the magics that come from it. The Void Elves among The Tower of Sili'star would find a liking in the magics at work there and being studied, and could perhaps teach their fellow new kin the usage of the void. The other home recommended would be Shadowstrike Hold, which is home to various users of shadow magic, including some of the void. Shadowstrike Hold would gladly work with The Void Elves to enhance the use of magics of the dark, against the enemies of the Order on The Offensive line! '''The Sin'dorei '''While marked for their blood on The Offensive, there is many more peaceful places for these elves. The magi towers would be a huge consideration among the diversity, but one particular home would be Aman'ni'aran in far southern Kalimdor. The City of Isolation is warded by a Sin'dorei Assassin of Nightsong Woods, who would bring greeting to Sin'dorei who venture into the borders seeking peace. '''The Shal'dorei '''In their recent relationship forging with The Horde, The Nightborne Dath'anarian have no choice but to become comfortable where they stand among The Dath'anarian, considering the culture of The Horde will change them. A good home for them would be especially The Tower of Mystborn for its magic dwellings and similar environment to Suramar. The Tower of Angelistar is also the other most highest consideration, with its highborne royalty among its grounds. Learn Darnassian/Thalassian and know your Elven Tongue! ]Truth be told, Dath'anarian is a mix of ancient elven tongue, a forgotten language some say that the elves spoke many years ago among Ashenvale. It was both a mix of Thalassian and Darnassian if one was to name it with modern language of the Elves. Considering the bordering land of Azshara was right next to Ashenvale, home to the High Elves, once Highborne of the land, and the more western lands among Ashenvale consisted of many Kaldorei, it left a special group of diversity to create the center piece tongue. If you want to become an experienced user of Darnassian/Thalassian Then please do use the links provided! Get your tongue off and sound like a professional Dath'anarian! Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Fandom's Video Library. Category:Browse Category:The Great Guardians Category:The Northern Raynewood Defense Category:The Guardian Blade Category:The Guardian Pools Category:Guardian Fun Facts! Category:Guardians of Ashenvale (WPVP) Category:The Guardian Order Territories Category:Darnassian/Dath'anarian Language Category:Allies of The Order (Friendly) Category:The Western Astranaar Defensive Category:The Eastern Nightsong Offensive Category:The Library of Mystborn Category:The Guardian Vaults(Guild Bank) Category:Shadowstrike Hold